Animatronic to Demigods
by Carrie-J-RP
Summary: So, the Pizzeria is getting closed, and Mike comes up with a machine to make the animatronic characters human once again, but there is a catch, they are all defended from Greek gods. Read their adventures, with love and fear in this exciting crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Five Nights at Freddy's
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

"Freddy!" Mike yelled, and ran into Freddy, who was thinking over the fact of the pizzeria set to be closed. He and his friends would be either destroyed, or given to Chuck E. Cheese's. He didn't want that, and feared to tell them the news, expecially Foxy's new crush, Whiteout, an animatronic mostly black bunny with blue eyes (like Freddy's) and white ears, with a blue streak of hair.

He looked down at Mike, "What is it?" He asked, "I made a mechen that can turn you guys into what you used to be, like as a human!" He said, and Freddy smiled slightly, "Okay, I will get the crew!" Freddy said, and went off.

Later, he came back, along with, Foxy, Bonnie,Chica, Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Whiteout. "We are all here!" He said, and they followed Mike into the back. No "costumes" lined the walls, but there was a massive machine. "One at a time, I have it set up to make you guys humans, just like how you used to be. They formed a line, Foxy, Whiteout and Mangle at the back.

Soon they all had gone through, and everyone was celebrating, all except for Freddy. "She" stayed back, but soon Whiteout took up notice, and walked over, "Wait up, you are a _female?"_ she asked, sounding very surprised, and she nodded.

 **Sorry it was short, but I need fresh ideas, stay tuned, but since your still here, read this!**

 **Freddy Fazbear: Female, wears a lot of brown and blue, due to those being her favorite colors, brown shoulder length hair, that is slightly curly, and blue eyes.**

 **Foxy: Male, typically wears a pirate's suit, has black hair, and yellow eyes.**

 **Bonnie: Male, always has his guitar, and wears black and purple, strange red eyes, and black hair**

 **Chica: Female, always is wearing a bib saying Let's Eat, blonde hair, and black, but almost purple eyes**

 **Golden Freddy: Male, wears black and gold with a golden chain locket around his neck. Black hair, with reverse eyes (white puples, black everywhere else) Fun Fact: When mad, he breaks glass, and melts plastic in the same room with him.**

 **Toy Bonnie: Female, always is found in blue princess dresses, has green eyes, dyed blue hair, and blushes a lot.**

 **Toy Freddy: Male, wears a pants suit all the time, blue eyes, brown hair, blushes a lot.**

 **Toy Chica: Female, wears a bib that says Let's Party! Blue eyes and blonde hair blushes a lot.**

 **Mangle: Female, always wears a white dress yellow eyes blonde hair, blushes a lot.**

 **Whiteout: Female, wears a lot of black and blue, sea-green eyes, black hair with a blue streak.**


	2. Chapter I

Chapter one

Freddy and Whiteout walked to the rest of the gang. "Hey Freddy!" Chica said, and ran over to them, T-Bone followed her. Whiteout snarled at T-Bone to back off, and she did. (Reason: T-Bone (Toy Bonnie) was the cause of Whiteout's death.) Freddy and Chica high fived, only to be surprised by Golden's voice, "Hello sister." He said walking out from behind Freddy, "Guys, we should leave, i-i-I hear people bringing in dynamite!" Mangle suddenly said. She had a robot arm backpack, and sticky shoes so that she could still hang upside down. "Aye, I know an exit that no one uses!" Foxy said, and took off. Everyone followed, Whiteout quickly catching up to him.

Once they got out, it was Whiteout's turn to lead, she said she knew just where they were, "THIS WAY!" she yelled, and then ran right into a boy with short wavy black hair, and sea green eyes. She stood up, then helped him up, and hugging him, he was dazed, and said, "Annabeth?" for a result, "No, Now, tell us where to go to get to Camp HalfBlood!" She said harshly and sweetly at the same time, with enough strength in her voice to make a mad-man cry. That was enough for him to wake up from his daze, "Y-y-yes m-mame!" He whimpered, and lead them there.

After about an hour, they arrived, and a girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes welcomed them. (They all got through.) "By what are your names?" She asked, and Freddy stepped forward, "My name is Freddy Fazbear, and these guys are, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and White-" Whiteout ran up, "Correction, my name is Carrie Jackson." She said, shoting Freddy with a glare. "Wait one minute, most of you guys names are strange, and WAIT ONE SECOND! This is not right, your names are the same as those killing machine animatronic characters from that pizzeria!" The blonde said, "Aye, that is because we were those aninatronics, and I can still attack!" Foxy growled, "Foxy, be nice! These can be friends if we don't hurt them!" Chica said smiling. "I am sorry about them, Annabeth, my friends are kind of used to, you know what..." Whiteout said, Percy being stunned once again.

Bonnie started playing his guitar, Toy Bonnie did the same. Freddy and Toy Freddy nodded to each other, and started singing.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Let's strike up the band, 1-1-1 2-2" Toy Freddy said, than Freddy, with her mic adjusted filled into for, "Kill me" "Is everyone enjoying themselves some delicious," "Delicious Flesh", "Pizza?"

Than, Freddy started singing again,

"I can see you there, warmth and life, why don't you share?

It's been many years stuck living with our fears,

Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?

In this misery, you can join our family,

Why did you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?

This games lots of fun, you look funny when you run!

Eyes up on the Wall well that's just no fun at all!

Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair!"

She sang, then smiled, the others did too. "You are Really good at singing, can you sing anything darker?" Nico said, suddenly appearing, and Golden stepped forward, "That is one of the only songs my little sister knows." He growled at him, and Freddy stepped forward, "Maybe, but I only really sing one song all of the time..." she said, "What is your name?" Nico asked, everyone was quiet, until Freddy spoke, "Freddy Fazbear, why?" She said.

"Isn't that like the name of an animatronic?" Nico said, and she nodded, "So you guys are those animtronics!" he said, getting excited. Freddy tilted her head, Chica was giggling Toy Chica was all out laughing. Nico suddenly leaned over to Freddy, and kissed her, she blushed madly, and looked at him. Nico blushed, and shadow traveled away.


End file.
